Switch!
by Livia Hederstein
Summary: Paksaan untuk meninggalkan hal yang disuka dan melakukan hal yang tidak disuka. Inilah yang dialami oleh Lee dan Violet sehingga membuat mereka bertukar tempat. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? AU, OOC. R&R please.
1. The Meet

**Author's Note: **Halo semuanya! Akhirnya saya bikin fic lagi setelah sekian lama hiatus. Mungkin beberapa dari kalian ada yang udah pernah baca cerita yang intinya mirip dengan cerita ini. Yah, saya akui ini cerita emang bukan murni dari kepala saya. Saya berterima kasih banyak buat **Kak** **Agnes Jessica** karena udah nulis novel '**Three Days Cinderella', Kak Irena Tjiunata **karena udah nulis novel **'The Twins Exchange'** ama sahabat saya, **Regina** karena udah ngasih beberapa ide buat cerita ini. Saya dapet inspirasi dari kalian semua. Thank you, thank you all!

* * *

><p>Tekken © Namco<p>

Beat it © Michael Jackson

SWITCH! © Livia Hederstein

Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, POV bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu

Don't like, don't read

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1: THE MEET<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sebelum baca ficnya, baca ini dulu: <strong>

**-**Beberapa Tekken Chara akan 'diusutkan' umurnya (Ichi-san, kata-katanya aku pakai gapapa kan?).

-Lee dan Violet adalah 2 orang yang berbeda. Di sini Violet pakai kacamata minus, bukan kacamata hitam.

-Dragunov: "Saya ngomong lho di fic ini. Nggak 'bisu' lagi kayak biasanya."

* * *

><p><strong>Lee's POV<strong>

"_Just beat it, beat it  
>No one wants to be defeated<br>Showin' how funky strong is your fight  
>It doesn't matter who's wrong or who's right<br>Just beat it, beat it."_

Lagu itu mengalun dari mini compoku yang terletak di meja di sudut kamarku. Tangan dan kakiku bergerak-gerak mengikuti irama lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh penyanyi sekaligus penari favoritku, Michael Jackson. Aku mengambil topi fedora yang tergeletak di atas ranjang dan memakainya. Sesekali aku melakukan gerakan _moonwalk _sambil memegangi bagian atas topi yang kupakai, menirukan gaya the king of pop itu.

BRAK! Tiba-tiba pintu kamarku terbuka dan di ambang pintu muncul sesosok pria yang sudah sangat kukenal yaitu Heihachi Mishima, ayahku. Dengan sigap aku melempar topiku sembarangan dan mematikan mini compoku. Aku sudah tahu apa yang ayah akan lakukan.

"Lee Chaolan, kamu sedang apa?" Bentaknya, yang menurutku seperti petir menggelegar.

"Err… tidak ada." Jawabku asal.

"Sudah ayah katakan, jangan nge-dance lagi. Itu tidak ada gunanya!"

Aku mengangguk pelan, berpura-pura menyetujui pendapat ayah.

"Hmm.. PR matematika yang diberikan gurumu pada hari Kamis sudah kau kerjakan?" Tanya ayah.

"Be.. belum, yah." Jawabku terbata-bata.

"Belum?" Teriak ayah. "Bukankah soal itu sudah diberikan dua hari yang lalu? Lalu apa yang kaukerjakan selama ini?"

Ayah berkata lagi, "Kalau kamu malas mengerjakan soal, bagaimana kamu bisa menang dalam lomba matematika se-Tokyo?"

Apa? apa aku tidak salah dengar? Ayah mendaftarkan aku untuk mengikuti lomba? Se-Tokyo lagi! Aku hanya bisa berharap bahwa hari ini adalah tanggal 1 April, tapi itu tidak akan mungkin, tentu saja.

"Dulu saat ayah seumuranmu, ayah sering juara kelas, nilai matematika ayah merupakan nilai tertinggi. 2 tahun lalu Kazuya memenangkan lalu, Lars juga memenangkannya. Tahun ini, kau yang harus mengikuti lomba itu, Lee. Siapa tahu kau juga bisa ikut olimpiade se-Jepang, seperti mereka." Jelas ayah.

"Ayah, ayah tidak bisa berkata seenaknya saja begitu. Jangan memaksakan kehendakku!" Jawabku.

"Terserah apa katamu. Pokoknya ayah tidak mau dengar lagu Mike Tyson…"

"Michael Jackson, ayah." potongku. Aku tidak terima jika nama idolaku diganti-ganti sembarangan.

"Ya lagunya itulah, atau sebangsanya, ayah tidak mau dengar lagi. Dan ayah tidak mau melihatmu melakukan gerakan-gerakan tidak jelas itu lagi." Kata ayah yang dilanjutkan dengan menutup pintu kamarku dengan setengah membanting. Dasar ayah!

**-oOo-**

"Aduh, Kaz, aku tidak mengerti!" Kataku sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Payah kau, Lee!" Ujar Kazuya, kakakku dengan setengah membentak. "Ya sudah, pakai cara yang lebih mudah saja. Pertama-tama dibagi dulu, lalu kalikan dengan yang ini, lihat, ini masih X kuadrat kan? Diakar dulu untuk mendapatkan hasilnya. Mengerti?"

"Hoaaaeeemmm…" Aku menguap.

"Lee!" Teriak Kazuya sambil menepuk punggungku. "Sudah mengerti belum?"

"Belum." Jawabku singkat.

Kazuya menepuk jidatnya. "Aduh, capek deh! Kesabaranku sudah HABIS gara-gara kamu!" Ujarnya, dengan memberi penekanan pada kata 'habis'. Lalu meninggalkanku begitu saja dengan lembar soal yang masih mulus karena sama sekali belum dijawab.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Lars, adikku, masuk ke kamarku dan bersiap menjelaskan soal matematika yang tidak kumengerti. Mungkin kalian berpikir ini lucu, masa' aku, yang sudah kelas dua belas diajari matematika oleh adikku yang masih kelas sepuluh? Tapi bagi ayah, Kazuya dan aku sendiri ini adalah hal biasa. Kemampuan matematika Lars di atas rata-rata.

"Aku disuruh Kazuya nii-san untuk mengajari Lee nii-san. Mana yang Lee nii-san tidak bisa?" Tanyanya.

"Semuanya." Jawabku dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas (?).

Mata Lars terbelalak begitu mendegar jawabanku. "Ya sudah, sini aku ajarkan." Katanya.

Lars menjelaskan langkah-langkah kerjanya. Ia menjelaskan dengan penjelasan yang sama dengan Kazuya. Bedanya, Lars menjelaskannya dengan lebih sabar.

"Mengerti?" Tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng. Oke, aku payah sekali kan?

"Bagaimana Lee nii-san bisa ikut lomba matematika se-Tokyo kalau yang seperti ini Lee nii-san tidak bisa?"

"Apa katamu,Lars? Jadi aku benar-benar diikutkan dalam lomba?" Tanpa sadar, tanganku menggebrak meja.

Lars menggangguk. "Aku, ayah dan Kazuya nii-san yang memutuskannya."

"Oh, tidak bisa! Aku tidak mau ikut lomba itu! Aku lebih memilih nge-dance seharian saja!"

"Lee nii-san pikirannya nge-dance terus. Sudahlah, kita lanjutkan belajarnya." Kata Lars.

Ya ampun! Semua orang di rumah begitu menginginkan aku ikut lomba. Seseorang, gantikan aku, dong!

**-oOo-**

**Violet's POV**

Ada seorang remaja SMA cowok yang tinggal di sebuah kost karena kedua orang tuanya ada urusan bisnis di luar negeri, tepatnya di Inggris. Ia suka sekali matematika. Sedangkan teman sekamarnya, yang juga adalah teman sekelasnya menyukai dance dan music hip hop. Ia paling tidak suka jika teman sekamarnya itu memutar lagu hip hop dan nge-dance sendiri di kamar, apalagi jika ia sedang mengerjakan soal. Karena itu bisa mengganggu konsentrasinya. Sebaliknya, teman sekamarnya juga tidak suka jika ia mengerjakan soal matematika karena tidak ada yang bisa diajak nge-dance.

Remaja cowok yang kumaksud tadi tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah aku, sedangkan teman sekamarnya adalah Sergei Dragunov.

"Aku sudah selesai!" Kataku setelah mengerjakan soal matematika.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Kata Sergei. "Ayo, kita nge-dance sekarang."

"Apa?" Tanyaku.

"Kita nge-dance sekarang. Bukankah kau sudah selesai mengerjakan soal?"

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah, tunggu apa lagi?" Sergei menarik tanganku.

Mau tidak mau, aku mengikutinya.

Aku paling 'alergi' dengan yang namanya nge-dance. Itu karena aku tidak suka beraktivitas seperti olahraga, senam dan lainnya. Tetapi aku suka matematika. Bagiku, mengerjakan matematika itu menyenangkan. Kita bisa melatih untuk berpikir secara logis.

**-oOo-**

"Gerakanmu kaku sekali, Violet!" Kata Sergei.

"Tapi aku memang tidak bisa." Kataku.

"Masa gerakan semudah ini saja tidak bisa. Dengarkan lagunya dan gerakkan tubuhmu sesuai dengan irama. Seperti ini!" Sergei menggerakkan tanganku dan aku tidak bisa mengelak sehingga tanganku sakit.

"Aduh!" Pekikku.

"Makanya, kalau kamu tidak mau merasa sakit, lakukanlah sendiri." Kata Sergei. "Kau tahu, di sekolah kita akan diadakan lomba dance antar kelas dua minggu lagi dan kau harus jadi satu tim denganku!"

"Sergei, sudah kuingatkan berkali-kali bahwa aku tidak suka dan tidak bisa nge-dance, jadi.."

"Aku tidak mau dengar itu lagi darimu." Potongnya. "Ingat, Violet. Kalau kamu tidak mau menjadi satu tim denganku, akan kubakar semua kertas soal-soal latihan yang kaudapat dari kursusmu itu!"

Aku bergidik ngeri. Tega sekali Sergei melakukan itu!

"Nah kita lanjutkan latihannya." Kata Sergei.

Aku tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain mengikuti kemauannya dan melakukan semampuku.

**-oOo-**

15 menit kemudian…

"Oke. Sudah selesai. Besok kita mantapkan lagi." Kata Sergei.

"Apa?" Kataku kaget.

"Kau tidak dengar, Violet? Aku bilang, besok kita mantapkan lagi."

Aku mengangguk. Dengan terpaksa tentunya.

"Piip..piip.." Ponselku berbunyi tanda jam menunjukkan pukul tiga tepat. Sengaja kusetel begitu agar aku tidak terlambat kursus matematika.

"Sergei, sekarang sudah jam tiga. Aku mau pergi ke kursus." Kataku sambil memasukkan semua lembar soal ke dalam map plastik.

"Ya, terserah." Sergei menjawab dengan nada malas.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya Serge.." Kataku sambil membuka pintu.

"Tunggu dulu, Violet." Potong Sergei.

Aku kaget. Jangan-jangan Sergei menghentikanku kursus lagi untuk nge-dance, seperti minggu lalu. Jantungku sudah berdebar-debar tak karuan.

"Nanti kau pulang jam lima kan?" Tanya Sergei.

"Iya, lalu?"

Sergei berpikir sejenak, lalu berkata, "Tolong belikan aku mie ayam di kedai mie Marshall Law. Kedainya di dekat kursusmu kan? Ini uangnya." Ia membuka dompetnya dan memberiku sejumlah uang.

"Jangan lupa ya, Violet! Kalau kamu ingin mie, sekalian saja beli. Tapi pakai uangmu, dong!" Katanya lagi, sambil menunjukkan senyumnya yang jarang sekali kulihat.

"_Ternyata.."_ batinku. Aku lega sekali karena tidak disuruh nge-dance.

"Err.. Sergei, aku cabut dulu ya. Nanti aku terlambat." Kataku.

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat.

Aku menutup pintu kamar , menuju halaman depan tempat kost dan melarikan sepeda motorku ke tempat kursus.

**-oOo-**

**Lee's POV**

Sepertinya Lars sudah capek mengajariku dan dia menyuruhku mengerjakan semua soal ini sendirian. Kulihat jam dinding. Ternyata jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore! Berarti aku sudah dua jam membiarkan soal-soal ini tidak terjawab. Rasanya aku ingin kabur dari rumah, hidup entah di mana tanpa matematika!

Tunggu dulu, kabur dari rumah! Itu dia! Tapi aku tinggal di mana nanti? Ah, sudahlah, itu urusan belakangan. Jadi, langsung saja aku memasukkan barang-barangku ke dalam ransel, termasuk topi fedora kesayanganku tentunya. Selanjutnya, kuambil selimutku, yang masih terbeber di ranjang dan kubentuk menyerupai tali, sehingga bisa membantuku turun melalui balkon. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung turun.

BUGH! Aku sudah mendarat di halaman dengan aman.

"_Excellent." _Gumamku pelan kepada diriku sendiri.

Selanjutnya, memanjat pagar. Pagar rumahku sangat tinggi dan aku tidak yakin kalau aku bisa memanjatnya, walaupun dulu aku suka memanjat pohon. Pohon dan pagar beda, kan? Kupanjat sedikit demi sedikit, dan kucegah diriku untuk melihat ke bawah. Beberapa menit kemudian, aku sudah di luar rumah. Ternyata tidak sesulit yang kukira, lalu aku melangkahkan kakiku tanpa arah dan tujuan.

**-oOo-**

Sekitar lima belas menit sudah berlalu. Sekarang, aku tersesat. Yang jelas, tempat ini sudah agak jauh dari rumahku. Dan sialnya lagi, perutku keroncongan.

Seolah keajaiban telah datang, aku sampai di depan kedai mie, yang adalah kedai mie Marshall Law, setelah kubaca papan namanya. Langsung saja aku masuk dan ikut mengantre. Untung saja, antreannya tidak panjang, tinggal satu orang, yaitu orang berambut violet yang membawa map plastik di depanku ini. Jadi aku bisa cepat-cepat menikmati mie yang menggiurkan ini!

"Terima kasih, ini uangnya." Kata orang berambut violet tadi kepada pemilik kedai ini, yang sepertinya adalah Marshall Law.

Deg! Aku kaget sekali saat orang itu berbalik ke arahku. Pandangan kami bertemu. Sepertinya orang itu juga kaget. Matanya, yang berada di balik kacamata yang warna bingkainya sama dengan rambutnya membulat.

"Kamu.." Kataku.

"Kau.." Katanya.

"Mukamu mirip sekali dengan mukaku." Kataku

"Wajahmu mirip sekali dengan wajahku." Katanya, nyaris bersamaan denganku.

Lalu kami diam beberapa saat dengan posisi tangan saling menunjuk. Lalu kami tertawa.

"Haha, ternyata suara kita mirip ya." Katanya.

"Dan gaya bicara kita juga mirip." Sambungku.

"Jadi siapa namamu?" Ia menjulurkan tangannya.

"Lee Chaolan." Jawabku sambil menjabat tangannya. "Namamu?"

"Violet."

"Hmm.. Violet, kamu baru pulang dari kursus matematika?" Tanyaku setelah kulihat soal-soal dalam map plastiknya.

Violet mengangguk. "Ya. Karena aku suka sekali matematika."

'_Satu lagi pecinta matematika' _batinku.

"Kau juga suka matematika, Lee?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak! Aku benci matematika! Kau tahu, ayah dan saudaraku menyuruhku mengikuti lomba matematika se-Tokyo! Padahal aku sama sekali tidak bisa matematika."

"Sebenarnya aku juga mau ikut lomba itu, tapi aku takut dengan teman sekamarku. Dia tidak suka melihatku mengerjakan soal-soal matematika dan aku dipaksa nge-dance seharian. Dan lagi, dua minggu lagi ada lomba dance antar kelas di sekolahku. Aku disuruh menjadi satu tim dengannya. Kalau aku menolak, soal-soal latihanku dari kursus akan dibakar olehnya!" Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Apa katamu? Nge-dance? Wah, aku suka itu!" Kataku. "Dan tadi kau bilang 'teman sekamarmu'. Kau tinggal di kost?"

Violet mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba, di kepalaku terlintas sebuah ide, "Hei, Violet, bagaimana kalau kita bertukar tempat?"

"Bertukar tempat? Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya polos.

"Jadi, nanti kita akan bertukar kehidupan. Aku jadi kamu dan kamu jadi aku. Kamu akan tinggal bersama ayah dan saudaraku sedangkan aku akan tinggal bersama teman sekamarmu, di kost tempat kau tinggal."

"Tapi, Lee, bagaimana kalau nantinya ketahuan? Walaupun wajah kita mirip, tapi rambut kita beda warna. Dan lagi, mataku minus, pandanganku terlihat kabur jika aku menjadi kamu yang tidak memakai kacamata Dan lagi..."

"Warna mata kita berbeda." Potongku.

"Kau benar! Bagaimana cara menutupi semua ini?"

"Tenang saja, Violet. Bisa diatur." Kataku, menirukan gaya bicara seorang bintang iklan rokok.

* * *

><p>…<strong>To be Continued…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Nah, dari chapter 1 nya aja udah kelihatan kan kalo gaje dan gak excellent? (?)

POV nya gak seimbang ya? (POVnya Lee lebih banyak dari kembarannya *baca: alter egonya*) Di chapter berikutnya POVnya akan saya usahakan untuk diseimbangkan.

Selisih umurnya Kazuya, Lee ama Lars itu cuma karangan saya. Mungkin aslinya gak segitu . (Saya beritahu selisih umur Lee dan Kazuya di chapter berikutnya)

Alasan saya milih Dragunov buat jadi temennya Violet itu karena:

1. Saya bingung, mau pakek siapa lagi.

dipikir-pikir saya kok jadi suka pairing LeexDragunov ya? (CRACK PAIRING MODE: ON) *tapi di sini sih DragunovxViolet*

Akhir kata, enaknya nih fic tetep disimpen atau dibuang? (jujur!)


	2. SWITCH!

**Author's note: **Yosh! Kita kembali lagi dengan saya, Livia, si author gaje dengan fic nya yang gaje juga. Saya ucapin terima kasih buat yang udah R&R fic gaje ini.

Mungkin yang ini alurnya agak 'memaksa' dan semakin nggak excellent, soalnya chapter yang ini sempet ngestuck.

Langsung dimulai aja ya.. Soalnya saya kehabisan kata-kata buat ngisi author's note nya.. *plak*

* * *

><p>Tekken © Namco<p>

SWITCH! © Livia Hederstein

Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, POV bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu

Don't like, don't read

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2: SWITCH!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Violet's POV<strong>

"Karena _the show must go on_!" Kami menyahut bersamaan sambil berhighfive, tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang cengo melihat kami.

"Aku sudah tak sabar lagi untuk nge-dance sepuasnya!" Kata Lee dengan berbinar-binar.

"Dan aku juga bisa mengerjakan matematika dengan bebas!" Sambungku.

Lalu kami teringat sesuatu.

"Lee, kamu mau beli mie juga kan?" Tanyaku.

"Oh, iya. Aku lupa." Lee menepuk jidatnya. "Saking asyiknya ngobrol sampai lupa."

Aku tertawa kecil.

"Aku makan di kostmu saja." Katanya. "Sekarang, kutunjukkan caranya untuk menutupi perbedaan kita."

**-oOo-**

Setelah keluar dari kedai mie Marshall Law, Lee dan aku pergi ke beberapa tempat untuk membeli _hairspray_ dan lensa kontak sesuai warna rambut dan mata kita masing-masing. (Lensa kontak untukku pastinya untuk orang yang rabun jauh, yang ukurannya sesuai dengan kekuatan lensa pada kacamataku). Tak lupa, Lee juga membeli kacamata berbingkai violet yang tidak ada ukurannya.

"Di mana kita pakai semua ini?" Tanyaku.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi. Ada SMS.

_**From: Sergei**_

_**Violet, lama sekali kau! Aku sudah kelaparan menunggu mie ayamnya.. :(**_

_**Oh ya. Aku pergi dulu sebentar. Mau fotokopi.**_

_**Kunci kamar kita di tempat biasa.**_

"Lee, Aku punya ide!" Kataku sambil menjentikkan jari.

"Ya?"

"Kita pakai semua ini di kamar kostku saja! Teman sekamarku sedang pergi!"

"_Excellent!_" katanya, sambil mengacungkan jempol.

**-oOo-**

Kami sudah sampai di kost tempat aku tinggal, lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarku. Pintunya masih dikunci, berarti Sergei belum pulang. Aku sudah tahu 'tempat biasa' yang dimaksud Sergei, yaitu di bawah keset. Aku mengambil kunci dan membuka pintu.

"Kamarmu bagus juga." Kata Lee kagum.

"Biasa saja kok." Balasku.

Lee melihat-lihat meja belajar Sergei, dan dia mengambil dan melihat-lihat setumpuk benda berbentuk persegi yang paling tidak kusukai.

"CD lagu dancenya banyak juga. Oh! Ternyata yang Michael Jackson juga ada!" Katanya.

Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. "Lee, lihat-lihatnya nanti saja. Sekarang cepat kita pakai hairspray dan lensa kontaknya, setelah itu kita bertukar pakaian, dan bertukar informasi."

"Iya, iya deh. Maaf, Purple."

"Namaku Violet!" Ralatku.

"Ah iya, maksudku Violet."

**-oOo-**

_Beberapa menit kemudian…_

Aku sudah berpenampilan seperti Lee, dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Kami tidak mempercayai penampilan kita yang begitu mirip satu sama lain.

"Kamu begitu mirip denganku, maksudku dengan penampilan asliku." Kata Lee.

"Dan kau juga. Tidak ada yang mengira kalau kamu adalah Lee Chaolan." Balasku.

"Jadi, sampai kapan kita bertukar tempat?" Tanyanya.

"Sampai misi kita selesai."

"Baik, mulai hari ini, aku, Lee Chaolan, akan menggantikan posisi Violet sampai misi kita selesai."

"Dan mulai hari ini, aku, Violet, akan menggantikan posisi Lee Chaolan sampai misi kita selesai."

"SWITCH!" Kami menyahut bersamaan, disusul dengan kepalan tangan kami yang beradu.

Selanjutnya, kami mulai bertukar informasi. Mulai dari sekolah, hingga panggilan terhadap orang-orang di sekitar kami.

"Kamu sekolah di Mishima High School? Keren! Itu sekolah paling elite di Tokyo kan?" Aku berdecak kagum.

"Hmm.. bisa dibilang begitu. Kebanyakan muridnya orang kaya."

"Kamu anak kepala sekolahnya kan? Berarti kamu juga kaya!"

"Ah, tidak, biasa saja. Sebenarnya, aku ini anak angkat. Aku diadopsi oleh keluarga Mishima saat aku berumur sekitar tiga tahun."

"Oh. Begitu. Ngomong-ngomong pekerjaan ibumu apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Karena beliau sudah meninggal beberapa hari setelah aku diadopsi." Ekspresi wajah Lee berubah.

"Oh, maaf."

"Tidak, tidak apa."

"Oh ya, bukankah tadi kamu bilang kalau kamu memanggil kakakmu dengan langsung menyebut nama?"

"Iya, lalu?"

"Tidak dengan sebutan 'nii-san' atau apa?"

"Aku dan Kazuya hanya beda setahun. Dia baru kuliah semester satu."

Aku hanya ber-oh ria.

Kemudian, Lee menggambar denah rumahnya dan jalan dari rumah ke sekolahnya. Begitu juga aku, menggambar jalan dari kost ke sekolah. Untung saja aku tahu jalan ke rumah Lee dari sini, jadi nanti aku yakin aku tidak tersesat. Berikutnya, kami menukar ponsel dan dompet kami.

**Lee's POV**

"Barusan aku kabur dari rumah, jadi nanti setelah sampai, kamu harus memanjat pagar. Di balkon mungkin masih ada selimut yang menggantung. Kamu naik ke kamarku menggunakan itu." Jelasku.

"Apa? Aku harus memanjat?" Katanya kaget.

"Kamu pasti bisa, kok." Aku menepuk bahunya.

"Baiklah." Jawabnya mantap.

"Oh ya. Tolong bawakan ranselku juga. Kembalikan semua pakaiannya di lemari. Oh, tunggu."

Aku membuka ransel dan mengambil topi fedoraku.

"Semoga berhasil, Violet! " Kataku, memberi semangat untuknya.

"Dan kamu juga, Lee!"

Blam! Pintu sudah ditutup. Sekarang aku melompat ke ranjang Violet dan mulai tidur-tiduran di sana. Ternyata ranjangnya empuk juga!

Hei, bagaimana sih aku ini. Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk tidur-tiduran. Tapi mengamankan hairspray dan tempat lensa kontakku dulu. Bagaimana kalau sampai Sergei, teman sekamar Violet menemukan benda-benda itu? Bisa-bisa identitas asliku ketahuan.

Aku tahu tempat yang aman. Yaitu di laci tempat Violet menyimpan lembar-lembar soal matematika dari kursusnya. Pasti ada di suatu tempat. Dan aku juga yakin, Sergei tidak pernah dan tidak akan membukanya. Tapi di mana ya? Kubuka satu per satu laci di meja Violet dan akhirnya kutemukan di laci paling bawah.

"Hmm.. 100, 100, 100, 100, 100. Yang ini juga 100. Pintar sekali, tidak seperti aku." Gumamku sambil melihat PR matematika Violet yang sudah dinilai. Setelah itu aku memasukkan hairspray dan tempat lensa kontakku.

Oke, kedua benda itu sudah diamankan. Sekarang saatnya nge-dance! Kusetel CD Michael Jackson milik Sergei. Dan gerakan-gerakan khas MJ yang sudah kupelajari di Youtube sudah kulakukan. Tak lupa, topiku juga kupakai, dong. Biar lebih terasa seperti MJ.

**-oOo-**

Ckrek! Pintu kamar dibuka. Aku yang sedang asyik nge-dance, kaget. Teringat olehku saat ayah masuk tiba-tiba dan menyuruhku mengerjakan PR tadi siang. Tapi, yang jelas ini bukan ayah, tentu saja. Sosok ini tinggi tegap, berambut panjang sebahu dan dikuncir sedikit ke belakang. Kulitnya agak pucat dan di bibirnya terdapat goresan luka. Ia tercengang melihatku.

"Violet? Aku tidak salah lihat?" Kata orang itu.

"Sergei Dragunov?" Ups, aku keceplosan. Gaya bicaraku yang tadi seperti orang yang baru mengenal satu sama lain. Memang sih, aku baru kenal. Tapi Violet kan sudah lama mengenal Sergei.

"Kamu hari ini berbeda. Kamu nge-dance!" Sergei terlihat kagum padaku. "Dan baru saja kamu menyebut namaku seperti orang yang baru kenal saja." Nada bicara Sergei berubah.

Aku tertawa kecil.

"Dari mana kaudapatkan topi itu?" Tanya Sergei.

"Tadi setelah aku baru pulang dari kursus, aku membeli mie , lalu aku membeli topi ini." Bohongku.

Sergei mengangguk. "Oh, jadi kamu menyukai Michael Jackson? Bukankah setahuku kamu lebih suka matematika?"

"Matematika itu ternyata membosankan, Sergei. Dan aku suka sekali Michael Jackson." Akhirnya, aku bisa berkata jujur. Semoga Sergei tidak curiga.

"Kalau begitu, kamu mau kan jadi anggota timku untuk lomba dance antar kelas?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Kamu bisa hip hop?"

"Bisa, bisa." Kataku sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Tapi aku lebih suka MJ style!"

"Kalau begitu, kita padukan hip hop dengan MJ style, bagaimana, Violet?"

"_Excellent!_" kataku sambil mengacungkan jempol.

Sergei mengernyit heran. "Violet, tumben sekali kamu mengatakan itu? Aku tidak pernah dengar kau berkata itu sebelumnya."

Ups, aku keceplosan lagi, untuk kedua kalinya. Kata _'excellent'_ sudah menjadi ciri khasku dan aku sudah kebiasaan mengatakannya.

'_Ingat Lee, kamu adalah Violet, kamu adalah Violet, kamu bukan Lee Chaolan.'_ batinku

"Errr.. mungkin karena hari ini aku terlalu bersemangat, yah." Jawabku asal.

"Ingat, besok kita mantapkan gerakan yang tadi siang. Jangan kaku lagi. Bagaimana?"

Hah? Gerakan tadi siang? Memangnya gerakannya seperti apa?

"Sergei, mengenai gerakan tadi siang, aku lupa gerakannya." Kataku tiba-tiba.

"Lupa? Oh aku tahu, pasti kamu lupa gara-gara mempelajari ilmu dance ya? Jangan khawatir, besok akan kuulang lagi."

Aku mengangguk. Baguslah kalau begitu.

"Oh ya, mienya dimakan yuk. Aku sudah lapar." Kata Sergei.

"Aku juga sudah lapar. Ayo kita makan." Kataku sambil mematikan compo milik Sergei dan membuka bungkusan mie yang baru saja dibeli.

"_Itadakimasu!"_ Kata kami bersamaan.

"Hari ini kamu memang benar-benar bersemangat, Violet." Sergei tersenyum.

Jadi seperti ini wajah Sergei kalau tersenyum? Tadi Violet bilang kalau Sergei itu orangnya jarang tersenyum, apalagi tertawa. Dan lagi, Sergei terlihat lebih ganteng kalau tersenyum.

Hmm… kira-kira bagaimana keadaan Violet ya? Apakah dia berhasil dengan penyamarannya sebagai aku?

**-oOo-**

**Violet's POV**

Akhirnya, usahaku selama beberapa menit yang penuh perjuangan sampai keringatku terkuras untuk memasuki rumah elite Lee (jelas saja, dia kan anak kepala sekolah internasional) secara diam-diam tidak sia-sia. Aku sudah sampai di kamar Lee yang cukup besar, yang dipenuhi dengan poster Michael Jackson di tiap sudutnya. Tak lupa aku mengambil kembali selimut yang masih tergantung di balkon dan melipatnya kembali dengan rapi di atas ranjang. Lalu aku meletakkan semua baju Lee yang ada di dalam ransel ke dalam lemarinya. Hairspray dan kacamataku kutinggal di dalam ransel, toh keluarga Lee tidak membukanya.

Tiba-tiba mataku tertuju pada sebuah lembaran soal matematika yang ada di atas meja belajar Lee. Masih kosong, belum ada jawabannya. Inilah kesempatanku untuk mengisinya. Sebenarnya aku juga bingung, soal-soal ini sebenarnya cukup mudah, tetapi mengapa Lee tidak bisa mengerjakannya?

**-oOo-**

_Beberapa menit kemudian.._

Seseorang dengan rambutnya yang unik memasuki kamar. Ia adalah Lars, adik Lee yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya, juga dariku.

"Lee nii-san, waktunya makan malam." Katanya.

"Iya." Sahutku singkat.

"Lee nii-san sedang apa?" Lars berjalan mendekatiku, melihat apa yang kukerjakan.

"Lee nii-san sudah mengerti semua?" Lars bertanya lagi.

"Sudah. Setelah kupelajari ternyata ini mudah, ya."

"Apa? Jarang sekali Lee nii-san bilang begitu! Ayo kita perlihatkan hasil kerjamu pada ayah dan Kazuya nii-san!

Aku hanya tersenyum.

**-oOo-**

"Kalau Lee yang mengerjakannya sepertinya mencurigakan." Kata Heihachi.

"Biar kuperiksa pakai kalkulator saja." Usul Kazuya.

_._

"Lee, ini betul semua! Kenapa kamu tak mau menunjukkan pada kami dari dulu?" Tanya Kazuya.

"Apa? Betul semua? Apakah kamu yakin, Kazuya?" Tanya Heihachi tak percaya.

" Iya, ayah. Sudah kuperiksa menggunakan kalkulator sampai lima kali."

"Err.. sebenarnya aku juga mengikuti kursus." Kataku jujur.

"Kursus? Bagus itu! Ayah yakin kalau kamu mengikuti kursus, peluang kamu dalam menang lomba matematika se-Tokyo semakin besar!"

Aku tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau ditambah latihan dari ayah?" Tawar Heihachi.

"Aku mau itu!" Jawabku berapi-api.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Lee, bagaimana dengan kegiatan nge-dancemu?" Tanya Kazuya.

"Hmm.. itu aku tunda dulu saja. Kalau dipikir-pikir matematika lebih menyenangkan."

"Jadi kamu masih mengidolakan Mike Tyson atau tidak?" Tanya Heihachi.

"Err.. mungkin maksud ayah Michael Jackson?" Ralatku.

"Wah, biasanya kalau ayah salah menyebutkan nama Michael Jackson, biasanya Lee nii-san suka protes begini: _'Michael Jackson, ayah! Nama orang jangan diganti-ganti!'_ Lars menirukan suara Lee.

Aku tertawa kecil, lalu menjawab pertanyaan Heihachi, "Tidak seberapa."

"Begitu ya. Kalau begitu ayo kita makan. Nanti masakannya keburu dingin." Kata Heihachi.

**-oOo-**

Seusai makan malam, aku masuk kamar. Ponselku berbunyi. Ada SMS.

_**From: Lee**_

_**Hei, Violet! Bagaimana? Penyamaranmu berhasil? :D**_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**To: Lee**_

_**Sepertinya begitu, Lee. Soal matematika yang belum kau sentuh di meja belajarmu sudah kukerjakan. Seisi rumah kaget melihat jawabanku benar semua. **_

_**Kau tahu, Kazuya sudah memeriksa hasil pekerjaanku dengan kalkulator sampai lima kali. :P**_

_**Bagaimana dengan penyamaranmu?**_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**From: Lee**_

_**Kau mengerjakannya? Wah, terima kasih lho. Itu sebenarnya PR matematikaku yang diberikan guruku dua hari yang lalu dan dikumpulkan besok.**_

_**Wajar saja kalau Kazuya memeriksanya sampai segitu. Karena posisimu adalah sebagai aku. Tidak biasanya aku yang payah dalam matematika bisa mengerjakannya sampai seratus persen benar.**_

_**Soal penyamaranku sebagai kamu, sepertinya semuanya lancar mengalir seperti air. Dan Sergei juga kaget melihatku nge-dance.**_

_**Ok, good luck & good night, my twin! Ingat, jangan tidur terlalu malam, karena besok harus sekolah :P**_

* * *

><p>…<strong>To be Continued…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Ada yang tahu style nge-dancenya MJ nggak? Karena saya nggak tau namanya, jadi saya tulis aja 'MJ style' :P

Soal SMSnya Lee & Violet di bagian akhir, jangan tanya saya itu pake ponsel jenis apa, yang bisa ngetik SMS dengan huruf sebanyak itu. Karena saya sendiri juga nggak tahu. *gimanasih*

Saya nggak tau Lee itu diadopsinya umur berapa. Saya cuma ngarang

Dan lagi, rasanya nih fic makin lama makin gaje aja nih.. Buat yang mau R&R saya ucapkan terima kasih.

Sampai jumpa di chapter 3!


	3. The DDay

**Author's note:**

Wah, menurut saya chapter yang ini lebih panjang dibandingkan ama yang lain. Yah, semoga aja nggak bosen ya bacanya.

Chapter yang ini juga sempet nge-stuck. Jadi ya… mungkin agak 'memaksa' lagi seperi chapter 2 nya.

* * *

><p>Tekken © Namco<p>

Switch! © Livia Hederstein

Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, POV bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu

Don't like, don't read

Chapter 3: THE D-DAY

* * *

><p><strong>Lee's POV<strong>

Inilah hari pertamaku menginjakkan kaki di sekolah Violet, Tokyo International High School. Jujur, kalau dibandingkan dengan sekolahku, tentu saja lebih elite sekolahku. Oh ya, Violet itu kelas dua belas berapa ya? Kemarin dia sudah bilang, tapi aku lupa.

"Hei. Melamun saja. Ayo masuk kelas!" Sergei menepuk punggungku.

Oh ya! Violet dan Sergei kan sekelas. Tanya dia saja!

"A..ano Sergei, kelas kita dimana ya?" Tanyaku.

Sergei terperanjat mendengar perkataanku. "Hah? Bagaimana kamu bisa lupa dimana kelas kita, Violet? Kelas kita kan kelas 12-3."

"Ah, ya. Itu dia, kelas 12-3!"

"Omong-omong, kamu sakit ya?" Sergei memegang keningku.

"Iya, Sergei. Sepertinya aku agak pusing tapi aku tidak demam kok." Bohongku sambil menepis tangan Sergei.

"Kalau begitu cepat kita ke UKS. Oh ya, jam pertama matematika lho."

Apa? Wah, untung aku berpura-pura sakit sehingga aku tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran laknat ini.

"Nanti pinjam catatan ya, Sergei." Kataku.

"Orang pintar sepertimu seharusnya tidak perlu catatan." Guraunya.

Yang benar saja! Bagaimana kalau ada ulangan? Otakku kan tidak seperti otak Violet yang seperti Einstein itu!

"Seenaknya saja!" Kataku.

'_Huh, pintar apanya? Kalau pintar bohong, memang benar.'_ Batinku.

"Iya, iya."

**-oOo-**

"Selamat pagi." Kata Sergei sopan begitu memasuki ruang UKS.

"Selamat pagi, Sergei." Kata seorang dokter UKS, yang bernama dokter Michelle, setelah kubaca papan namanya. "Ada masalah?"

"Begini, dokter, Violet sepertinya tidak enak badan." Sergei menunjukku.

"Uhuk. Uhuk." Aku berpura-pura batuk.

"Oh begitu. Bisakah saya periksa sebentar?" Dokter Michelle menyiapkan stetoskopnya.

"Tidak usah, dokter!" Kataku cepat-cepat. "Sepertinya kepalaku agak pusing, dan sedikit batuk. Uhuk.. uhuk.."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, berbaringlah hingga kau merasa lebih baik." Kata dokter Michelle lembut.

"Terima kasih, dokter."

**-oOo-**

Suasana di UKS terasa menyenangkan. Aku dan Dokter Michelle mengobrol selama… Sebentar, kucek arlojiku. Selama dua jam. Kami mengobrol tentang kehidupan kami masing-masing (yang sebagian besar kukarang-karang ceritanya), dan tak terasa sekarang adalah jam istirahat. Lalu terdengar pintu diketuk.

"Masuk." Kata dokter Michelle.

Terlihat Sergei muncul di ambang pintu.

"Halo Sergei, ada apa?" Tanya dokter Michelle.

"Aku ingin bicara sebentar dengan Violet."

"Denganku?" Aku tersentak kaget.

"Ya. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Sudah lebih baik?"

"Err.. sepertinya sama saja seperti tadi pagi." Aku berbohong lagi, untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran.

"Begitu. Kalau begitu latihan untuk lomba dance diundur saja ya." Sergei menuju ke pintu, hendak keluar.

Apa? Wah, kalau begitu seharusnya aku tidak perlu berbohong!

"Sergei!" Tanpa sadar, aku memanggilya dengan suara cukup keras. Kulihat dokter

Michelle hampir terjatuh dari kursi.

"Ya, Violet?" Sergei menoleh.

"Aku merasa lebih baik sekarang. Aku tidak sakit lagi."

"Kau yakin?" Sergei menatapku dengan curiga.

"Iya. Seratus persen yakin!"

"Baguslah kalau begitu, Violet. Kamu bisa mengikuti pelajaran sekarang. Selamat belajar!" Kata dokter Michelle.

Aku dan Sergei meninggalkan ruang UKS.

**-oOo-**

**Violet's POV**

Suasana kelas 12-3 (Inilah suatu kebetulan, ternyata kelas Lee dan kelasku sama!) hiruk pikuk. Semuanya memperdebatkan tentang PR yang diberikan Lei-sensei, guru matematika yang menjadi wali kelas Lee.

"Lee, PR matematika yang diberikan Lei-sensei susah ya?" Kata teman sebangkuku, Miguel (setelah kubaca name tag pada seragamnya) begitu aku menaruh tasku di sebelahnya.

"Err, ya, susah sekali sehingga aku tidak bisa tidur setelah itu." Bohongku. Aku tidak mau membuat Miguel kaget. Karena selama ini yang dia tahu kan Lee tidak bisa matematika.

"Tega sekali Lei-sensei." Kata Miguel.

Aku mengangguk, berpura-pura setuju.

"Kembali ke bangku kalian. Pelajaran dimulai." Sahut sebuah suara dari seorang pria

berambut hitam panjang, yang dikucir ekor kuda yang muncul dari pintu kelas.

"Keluarkan kertas ulangan kalian. Hari ini kita ulangan mendadak." Kata Lei-sensei.

"Oh tidak!" Kata Miguel sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"Sebelum itu, kumpulkan PR kalian." Kata Lei-sensei lagi.

Seisi kelas mengumpulkan buku mereka ke meja. Setelah semua siswa duduk tenang di bangkunya masing-masing, Lei-sensei menuliskan beberapa deret angka di papan tulis.

"Kerjakan. Waktunya satu jam pelajaran." Lei-sensei berkata, setelah itu duduk dan memeriksa pekerjaan rumah kami.

Satu jam pelajaran sama dengan empat puluh menit. Mungkin aku bisa menyelesaikannya, dengan berbekal 'jurus' dari kursusku.

**-oOo-**

"Waktunya habis. Kumpulkan pekerjaan kalian!" Perintah Lei-sensei setelah empat puluh menit penuh ketegangan ini.

Kelas yang semula sunyi menjadi hiruk pikuk lagi.

"Waaaa… belum selesai, sensei!" celetuk seorang siswa.

"Waduh, tanggung , sensei, kurang satu nomor lagi nih."

"Saya minta tambahan waktu 15 menit, sensei!"

"Jangan! 30 menit saja!"

"Satu jam saja, Lei-sensei!"

"DIAM!" Teriak Lei-sensei."Aku tidak peduli apa alasan kalian. Kumpulkan pekerjaan kalian. SEKARANG!"

Dengan berat hati,para siswa mengumpulkan pekerjaan mereka.

Lei-sensei berdeham, lalu berkata, "Karena hari ini pelajaran matematika berlangsung selama dua jam pelajaran, maka sekarang saya akan memeriksa langsung PR dan pekerjaan kalian tadi. Kalian buka buku paket halaman 135 dan kerjakan."

Seisi kelas mengeluarkan buku paket dan mengerjakan latihan pada halaman yang dimaksud.

Beberapa menit kemudian Lei-sensei memanggil nama kami, untuk membagikan hasil ulangan dan PR.

"Miguel Caballero Rojo." Potong Lei-sensei.

"Aduh, gawat." Kata Miguel pelan.

"Miguel, saya kecewa. PR mu banyak sekali salahnya. Ulangan tadi banyak yang tidak

kauisi. Belajar lebih giat lagi!" Kata Lei-sensei.

Setelah kembali ke tempat duduk, Miguel memasang raut muka kecewa.

"Err.. jangan sedih, Mig. Suatu saat kamu pasti bisa." Kataku, memberi motivasi.

"Semoga saja." Katanya.

"Lee Chaolan." Panggil Lei-sensei.

Aku maju menghampiri meja Lei-sensei.

"Lee, saya ingin bertanya, kamu nyontek siapa?" Lei-sensei bertanya penuh kecurigaan.

"Tentu saja saya mengerjakannya sendiri, sensei."

"Dan PR mu, siapa yang mengerjakannya? Ayahmu?"

"Sa.. saya juga mengerjakannya sendiri, sensei."

Separah inikah Lee, sehingga Lei-sensei mencurigaiku.

"Kalau sensei tidak percaya, coba sensei beri saya satu soal, lalu saya akan mengerjakannya di papan tulis, supaya sensei percaya." Kataku spontan. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku berkata seperti ini?

"Baik, kalau itu yang kamu minta." Lei-sensei bangkit berdiri, mengambil spidol dan menulis beberapa deret angka di papan tulis.

Seusai menulis, Lei-sensei berkata lagi, "Sekarang buktikan bahwa kamu mengerjakan PR dan ulanganmu sendiri, Lee."

Aku mengambil spidol yang diberikan Lei-sensei dan menjawab soal-soal di papan tulis. Setelah mengerjakannya aku menaruhnya di meja Lei-sensei dan duduk kembali ke tempatku.

Lei-sensei memeriksa jawabanku. Lalu berkata, "Lee, jawabanmu benar. Maafkan atas kecurigaan saya."

"Ternyata ayahmu tidak salah mendaftarkanmu ke lomba matematika se-Tokyo." Lei-sensei berkata lagi, dengan pelan.

Seisi kelas bertepuk tangan dan memberiku selamat atas kerja keras dari hasil belajarku.

"Oh ya. Perlu saya informasikan, untuk lomba matematika se-Tokyo dua minggu ke depan, sekolah kita sudah mempunyai satu perwakilan." Kata Lei-sensei. "Dan dia berasal dari kelas kita."

Seisi kelas mulai penasaran dengan anak yang dimaksud tersebut.

"Perwakilan dari sekolah kita adalah… Lee Chaolan. Ayahnya sudah mendaftarkannya." Kata Lei-sensei.

Seisi kelas berdecak kagum. Mereka semua memberiku semangat.

**-oOo-**

**Lee's POV**

Tak terasa sekarang sudah satu hari sebelum hari H. Berarti aku dan Violet sudah bertukar tempat selama tiga belas hari, dan kurasa tak ada seorangpun yang mencurigai penyamaran kami.

"Semakin hari gerakanmu semakin bagus, Violet." Puji Sergei.

"Terima kasih." Balasku.

"Sekarang kuingatkan lagi, pada saat masuk lagu hip hop, lepaskan baju luarmu dan topimu. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti." Jawabku mantap.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kita istirahat dulu. Nanti kita akan lanjutkan lagi." Kata Sergei sambil meneguk air minum.

"Oh ya, Violet." Panggil Sergei. "Setahuku dulu kamu pernah mencari informasi tentang lomba matematika se-tokyo ya?"

"Ya. Lalu?" Sebenarnya sih tidak, tapi aku tahu dari ayah, Kazuya dan Lars.

"Kalau tidak salah, lombanya juga besok kan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Apakah kamu tidak keberatan jika kamu ikut lomba dance?"

"Sama sekali tidak keberatan. Kenapa tiba-tba kamu menanyakan itu, Sergei?"

"Tak apa. Iseng saja. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita lanjutkan latihannya?"

"Oke!"

**-oOo-**

Sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh tepat. Kami sudah menggunakan tiga jam untuk berlatih ditambah istirahat. Rasanya hari ini sangat menyenangkan juga agak menegangkan. Dua minggu kurang satu hari tanpa matematika rasanya asyik. Tapi ulangan matematikaku dua hari lalu mendapat nilai merah. Aku sempat dipanggil guru. Tapi untung saja aku sudah sedia alasan 'terlalu fokus pada lomba dance'

"Violet, kita harus tidur sekarang. Besok kita harus bangun pagi, supaya kita bisa tampil maksimal." Kata Sergei begitu dia keluar dari kamar mandi. Lalu dia melompat ke ranjangnya dan mematikan lampu.

Aku memejamkan mata. Tapi aku tidak benar-benar tidur. Aku menunggu hingga Sergei sudah benar-benar tidur. Segera kuambil ponselku dan menghubungi Violet.

"Halo." Sahut suara di seberang, yang mirip dengan suaraku.

"Violet, bagaimana persiapanmu? Besok adalah hari terbesar bagi kita!" Kataku dengan suara agak pelan supaya tidak membangunkan Sergei.

"Aku mengerjakan soal dari kursus, ditambah lagi dari ayahmu. Tapi aku enjoy dalam mengerjakannya."

"Dasar pecinta matematika." Kataku.

Violet tertawa. Lalu berkata, "Bagaimana denganmu, Lee?"

"Aku juga menikmatinya. Nge-dance bersama Sergei itu asyik."

"Oh ya, sekarang Sergei sedang apa?"

"Tidur. Sudah lelap."

"Pantas saja suaramu pelan. Ayahmu juga baru saja menyuruhku tidur. Untung saja kamu punya kamar pribadi, jadi aku bisa kapan saja menghubungimu."

"Tidak, kalau Sergei sedang di sebelahku. Piala lomba akan kumenangkan untukmu."

"Terima kasih, Lee. Aku juga akan memenangkan piala lomba untukmu juga."

"Ya sudah, sebaiknya sekarang kita tidur, supaya besok hasilnya lebih maksimal. Selamat tidur, Violet."

"Selamat tidur, Lee."

**-oOo-**

"Itulah tadi penampilan dari peserta dengan nomor undian enam dari kelas 11-4. Keren sekali kan? Sekarang mari kita sambut, peserta dengan nomor undian tujuh dari kelas 12-3!" Kata si MC dangan antusias.

Tepuk tangan bergemuruh mengiringi langkahku dan Sergei menuju panggung.

"Baiklah, kalian sudah siap?" Tanya MC, tanpa menggunakan mike.

Kami berdua mengangguk. MC memberi tanda kepada penata audio. Kami sudah berada di posisi masing-masing.

Lagu dari Michael Jackson mulai mengalun. Kami menggerakkan tubuh kami, sesuai dengan hasil latihan kami selama dua minggu. Berbagai macam gerakan seperti moonwalk, dan lain lain kami gerakkan.

Sekitar dua menit kemudian lagu dari MJ telah selesai, digantikan dengan lagu hip hop. Sesuai yang Sergei katakan, pada saat masuk lagu hip hop kami melepaskan baju luar dan topi kami, yang sesudah itu disambut tepuk tangan dari penonton.

Begitu musik sudah benar-benar berhenti. Kami menuju ke tengah panggung dan membungkukkan badan. Penonton secara antusias bertepuk tangan.

"Oke. Itulah dia penampilan peserta dengan nomor undian tujuh dari kelas 12-3. Sungguh perpaduan yang hebat antara MJ style dan hip hop style. Sekarang mari kita lihat penampilan peserta dengan nomor undian delapan dari kelas 12-1!"

** -oOo- **

Saat pengumuman kejuaraan pun tiba..

"Juara harapan dua, dengan nilai 1287 diraih oleh peserta nomor undian sebelas dari kelas 10-2!" Kata MC.

Setelah itu peserta yang dimaksud naik ke panggung diiringi dengan tepuk tangan yang bergemuruh.

Tak terasa sekarang tibalah saatnya MC membacakan juara pertamanya.

"Juara pertama, dengan nilai 1596 diraih oleh peserta nomor undian berapa ya?" Kata MC, membuat yang lain penasaran.

Semua meneriakkan peserta favorit mereka. Kudengar ada yang meneriakkan nomor tujuh, berarti penampilan kami sudah sukses menjadi favorit warga sekolah.

"Selamat kepada peserta dengan nomor undian tujuh dari kelas 12-3 karena telah menjadi juara satu lomba dance antar kelas!" Teriak MC dengan semangat.

Aku dan Sergei bersorak kegirangan, berpelukan dan berhigh five. Lalu kami ke atas panggung.

Setelah MC menyerahkan piala kepada kami, MC berkata melalui mikenya, "Untuk juara satu lomba dance, diharap mempersiapkan lagi untuk tampil dua bulan ke depan dalam rangka menyambut hari ulang tahun sekolah."

Aku terdiam sejenak mendengar perkataan MC tersebut. Itu artinya… Aku harus bertukar tempat dengan Violet lebih lama lagi, tepatnya dua bulan.

* * *

><p>…<strong>To be Continued…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

Unas sudah selesai! Akhirnya… Saya doain, yang kelas 12, 9 dan 6 semuanya lulus 100%! Amin.

D-Day nya Violet di chapter berikutnya. Soalnya ini udah kepanjangan (10 halaman lho!). Kalo saya tulis lagi di sini, ntar panjangnya melebihi Tembok China (lho?) dan lagi, saya udah memprediksikan bahwa kalo chapter berikutnya nggak ditambahin D-Day nya Violet, bakalan lebih pendek jadinya.

Terima kasih banyak buat mbak (?) **J. K. Rowling**. Karena adegan Lei pas nyuruh diam sekelas setelah ulangan mendadak itu terinspirasi dari adegannya Professor Severus Snape pas lagi marahin Harry (di novel Harry Potter 2 kalo gak salah)

Buat semua yang udah nyaranin siapa yang jadi gurunya Lee, makasih banyak ya. Kenapa saya milih yang galak tapi perhatian? Temukan jawabannya di chapter berikutnya.


	4. The DDay part 2

**Author's Note:**

Nggak terasa udah chapter 4 cuy! Wuih! Baru pertama kali nih seorang Livia Hederstein bisa nulis fic dengan chapter sampai segini. Biasanya nulis fic multichap aja paling banyak dua chapter *author payah, jangan ditiru*. Ehh… enaknya ngomong apaan lagi ya.. duh, saya udah kehabisan kata-kata. Langsung molai aja ya!

* * *

><p>Tekken © Namco<p>

SWITCH! © Livia Hederstein

Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, POV bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu

Don't like, don't read

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4: The D-Day (part 2)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sebelum baca ficnya, baca dulu ini:<strong>

Pekerjaan Lei hanya seorang guru. Bukan guru dan polisi.

* * *

><p><strong>Violet's POV<strong>

Yeah, inilah saatnya. Lima menit lagi lomba akan dimulai. Kini aku telah sampai di lokasi lomba, didampingi Lei-sensei. Kulihat semua siswa juga didampingi guru matematikanya. Sebenarnya hari ini seisi rumah mau mengantarku, tapi, yah.. kau tahu sendirilah. Heihachi harus kerja, Kazuya harus kuliah dan Lars harus sekolah. Tapi karena ada lebih dari satu guru matematika di Mishima High School, jadi Lei-sensei bisa meluangkan waktunya untuk mendampingiku.

"_Perhatian untuk semua peserta lomba matematika, sekarang juga diharapkan masuk ke ruangan."_ Kata sebuah suara dari speaker.

"Baiklah, Lee. Sekarang tiba saatnya bagimu untuk masuk. Kerjakan dengan teliti dan hati-hati." Kata Lei-sensei.

"Oke, Sensei." Jawabku, setelah itu memasuki ruangan yang telah ditentukan.

**-oOo-**

"Saya rasa semua peserta dari SMA di Tokyo sudah berkumpul semuanya. Jadi saya mulai dengan peraturannya." Jelas pengawas lomba dari atas podium. "Di hadapan kalian sudah ada lima puluh butir soal. Jawablah semuanya di lembar jawaban yang tersedia dengan menggunakan cara. Kerjakan dengan teliti dan jangan tergesa-gesa. Karena waktunya dua jam, dimulai dari sekarang."

Semua peserta mulai dengan serius mengerjakan soal.

.

_Dua jam kemudian…_

"Oke. Waktunya sudah habis, berhenti menulis." Kata pengawas lomba. "Kumpulkan pekerjaan kalian dan kuminta kalian berada di ruangan ini lagi karena akan diumumkannya kejuaraan lomba ini, sesudah kami memeriksa pekerjaan kalian."

Begitu aku keluar dari ruangan, aku langsung disambut dengan Lei-sensei, yang menepuk bahuku.

"Bagaimana, OK?" Tanyanya.

"Oke, sensei."

"Hm. Begitu. Kita ngobrol di sana saja. Di sini terlalu banyak orang." Lei-sensei mengajakku duduk di bangku dekat pintu depan.

"Bagaimanapun hasilnya, akan tetap saya hargai, Lee." Kata Lei-sensei sambil merapikan kuncirannya. "Tapi saya akan lebih bangga jika kamu adalah salah satu nama yang diumumkan saat pengumuman kejuaraan nanti."

"Semoga deh, Sensei."

"Pokoknya kamu harus tetap optimis."

Aku mengangguk.

Tak terasa aku sudah mengobrol dengan Lei-sensei selama lima belas menit.

"_Semua peserta diharapkan masuk ke ruangan yang telah ditentuka." _Suara dari speaker memotong obrolan kami.

"Lee, tibalah saatnya. Saya harap kamu keluar sebagai juaranya!" Kata Lei-sensei.

"Semoga saja." Kataku.

Setelah memasuki ruangan, MC mulai membacakan pengumuman juaranya. Suasana ruangan ini kembali menjadi tegang, sama seperti pada saat lomba tadi. Juara harapan dua hingga juara dua sudah dibacakan, dan namaku sama sekali tidak disebut. Lalu siapa kira-kira juara satunya ya?

"Baiklah, juara pertama lomba matematika se-Tokyo dengan nilai sempurna, jatuh kepada..." Kata MC.

Apa? Berarti nilai tertinggi nilai 100 dong. Wah, hebat juga orang ini.

"…Li Syaoran dari Mishima High School. Selamat untuk Li Syaoran."

Hah? Li Syaoran dari Mishima High School? Aku tidak mengenalnya. Lagipula, seharusnya satu sekolah kan mengirimkan satu perwakilan? Dan satu hal penting lagi, bukankah seharusnya Li Syaoran itu berada di fandom Cardcaptor Sakura? Bagaimana dia bisa nyasar di fandom Tekken?

**(Author's note: hehe… yang tadi itu cuman buat selingan. Oke, sekarang balik lagi ke cerita)**

"Kenapa tidak ada yang maju? Siapa yang bernama Li Syaoran?" Kata MC lagi, lalu meneliti kertasnya lagi. "Maaf semuanya, ternyata saya salah baca. Juara pertamanya adalah Lee Chaolan dari Mishima High School. Selamat untuk Lee Chaolan!"

Oh, ternyata juara pertamanya Lee Chaolan. Bukan aku.

Hah? Lee Chaolan? Itu kan aku! Ya Tuhan, aku lupa kalau sekarang ini aku sedang menggantikan perannya.

Aku langsung maju dan mengambil piala dan piagam itu. Aku sudah tak sabar memberitahukan ini ke Lee dan keluarganya.

"Untuk juara pertama, kedua, dan ketiga, dimohon untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk mengikuti olimpiade matematika se-Jepang yang diadakan dua bulan kedepan." Jelas MC.

Olimpiade matematika se-Jepang? Dua bulan lagi? Aku harus segera memberitahu Lee untuk bertukar tempat lebih lama lagi. Sampai misi kami benar-benar selesai!

**-oOo-**

"Hebat sekali kamu, Lee. Kamulah juara pertamanya. Tadi saya dengar pengumumannya." Kata Lei-sensei.

"Terima kasih, sensei. Ternyata jurus 'asal jawab' saya di kedua soal yang saya maksud tadi benar." Kataku.

Lei-sensei hanya tersenyum. Lalu ponselku berbunyi. Dari Heihachi.

"Halo" Kataku.

"Lee, lombanya sudah selesai?" Tanyanya.

"Sudah. Aku juara pertama, ayah." Kataku.

"Wah kamu hebat. Itu baru anakku." Puji Heihachi. "Nanti malam bagaimana kalau kita makan di restoran bintang lima?"

Aku langsung sweatdrop. "Untuk apa?"

"Ya untuk merayakan kejuaraanmu tentu saja, kan ini jarang terjadi."

"Ya sudahlah, terserah ayah."

"Hari ini ayah tidak bisa menjemputmu. Tapi ayah sudah minta Lei-sensei untuk mengantarmu pulang. Jadi kamu pulang dengan Lei-sensei ya."

"Oke."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa di rumah." Heihachi menutup teleponnya.

Setelah itu ada SMS masuk.

_**From: Lee**_

_**Violet! Ada hal penting yang harus kuberitahukan padamu!**_

_**Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di kedai mie Marshall Law? Sekalian makan, karena aku lapar.**_

"Lei-sensei." Panggilku.

"Ada apa?"

"Sensei tahu kedai mie Marshall Law?"

"Jelas tahu dong. Aku sering makan di sana."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Sensei bisa mengantarkan saya ke sana? Tiba-tiba saya ingin makan mie." Kataku, setengah berbohong.

"Baiklah."

Aku langsung membalas SMS itu.

_**To: Lee**_

_**Oke! Aku akan ke sana ;)**_

**-oOo-**

"Nah, kita sudah sampai. Mau saya traktir?" Tawar Lei-sensei.

"Tidak usah, sensei. Saya bawa uang sendiri."

"Perlu saya tunggu?"

"Tidak usah. Nanti saya minta kakak saya, Kazuya yang jemput. Sebentar lagi Kazuya pulang kuliah." Bohongku.

"Ya sudahlah kalau begitu. Saya pergi dulu. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus saya selesaikan."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati, sensei." Kataku setelah turun dari mobil.

Begitu aku masuk ke kedai mie Marshall Law, bau mie yang enak langsung menyambutku, dan ini membuatku lapar.

"Ha!" Seseorang menepuk punggungku dari belakang.

Aku menoleh dan melihat sesosok cowok seumuranku yang memakai busana khas Michael Jackson (Memakai topi fedora, kaos putih polos yang dilapisi baju lengan panjang hitam yang resletingnya terbuka, sehingga kaos putihnya terlihat dan celana panjang hitam). Aku langsung mengenalinya.

"Lee Chaolan!" Kataku.

Lee menggoyangkan jari telunjuk kanannya. "No, no, no. Bukan Lee Chaolan. Tapi Lee Jackson!"

Aku tersenyum simpul, "Dasar penggemar Michael Jackson!"

"Dasar penggemar matematika! Ya sudah, kita pesan makanan dan duduk saja."

.

_Setelah makanan kami habis… _

"Jadi, Lee. Kamu mau cerita apa?" Tanyaku seusai mengelap mulut.

"Begini. Aku dan Sergei menjadi juara satu lomba dance.."

"Itu bagus! Aku tahu kau memenangkannya untukku!" Potongku.

"Sebentar, Violet aku belum selesai bicara." Katanya. "Dua bulan lagi kan ulang tahun sekolahmu. Nah, aku dan Sergei diminta untuk mengisi acara."

"Sebenarnya aku juga menjadi juara satu lomba matematika. Nah, untuk juara satu, dua, dan tiga diminta untuk mengikuti olimpiade matematika se-Jepang." Jelasku.

"Jadi.. kita harus bertukar lebih lama lagi."

"Benar. Aku tidak kuat harus berbohong terus tentang kehidupanmu."

"Sebenarnya aku juga. Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi, Violet? Ini demi misi kita kan?"

"Benar juga sih." Kataku. "Ngomong-ngomong, kostumnya oke juga."

"Terima kasih. Sebenarnya aku dan Sergei mau pakai yang ini." Lee menunjukkan foto Michael Jackson di ponselnya, yang memakai baju lengan panjang hitam dengan semacam hiasan berwarna perak di tengahnya, dipadukan dengan celana panjang hitam.

"Kenapa tidak pakai yang itu?" Tanyaku.

"Karena yang ini bajunya langka, tidak dijual dimana-mana."

Aku mengangguk mengerti.

**-oOo-**

**Normal POV**

Tak terasa sekarang sudah satu setengah bulan Lee dan Violet bertukar tempat. Dan sekarang, jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi dan kalender menunjukkan bahwa hari ini adalah hari Minggu.

"Hei, Violet, bangun!" Kata Sergei.

"Ada apa, Sergei?" Jawab Lee dengan nada yang menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak ingin bangun.

"Begini. Aku mau ke toko CD. Mau beli CD lagu dance. Mau ikut?"

"Oh, ya, baiklah." Lee mengambil kacamata tanpa ukuran di meja dekat ranjangnya, dan memakainya. Ia langsung ke kamar mandi.

.

Karena hari ini dia keramas, jadi hairspray warna violet yang melekat di rambutnya luntur. Maka, ketika ia hendak memberi hairspray lagi pada rambutnya…

"psssccchh" Lee menyemprotkan hairspray pada rambutnya. Dan ternyata, kaleng hairspraynya kosong.

"Ya ampun, kenapa benda ini harus habis tidak pada waktunya sih? Sekarang kan aku harus pergi dengan Sergei." Gumam Lee. Mendadak di kepalanya terdapat ide.

"Sergei, bisa kauambilkan topiku?" Teriak Lee dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena hari ini panas."

"Dibawa ke kamar mandi? Kenapa tidak dipakai di luar saja?" Tanya Sergei heran.

"Ah sudahlah. Mana topinya?"

Lee membuka sedikit pintu kamar mandi untuk menerima topinya.

"Violet, kita harus cepat. Nanti CDnya dibeli orang lain. CDnya itu best seller."

Lee membuka pintu kamar mandi dan langsung disambut dengan Sergei yang menyeretnya. Untung saja, Lee sudah memakai kacamata, tapi ia belum sempat memakai lensa kontak violetnya.

'_Ah, mungkin saja Sergei tidak melihatnya karena mataku kan tertutup oleh bagian atas topi ini.' Batin Lee._

**-oOo-**

**Sergei's POV**

Kami berjalan kaki menuju toko CD karena jaraknya cukup dekat dengan tempat kos kami. Sekarang kami sudah sampai di seberang toko CD. Benar juga kata Violet, hari ini panasnya bukan main.

"Oh ya, di sini ada toko minuman. Bagaimana kalau kita beli minuman dingin?" Tawarku.

"Boleh juga." Jawab Violet.

"Aku beli minuman, dan kamu ke toko CD itu dulu."

"Baik." Kata Violet, lalu ia menyeberang jalan.

Setelah aku membayar minuman dingin yang dibelinya, tiba-tiba..

"BRAAAK!"

Suara itu berasal dari jalan raya di belakangku, ketika aku menoleh, terdapat beberapa orang berkerumun. Kedua kaleng minuman yang kupegang langsung terjatuh.

'_Apakah itu kecelakaan? Tapi siapa yang kecelakaan? Jangan-jangan…' _batinku.

Langsung saja aku berlari menuju tempat kejadian, yang tak jauh dari tempatku sekarang dan menembus kerumunan.

"Violet, kau baik-baik saja?" Teriakku setelah sampai di tengah kerumunan tanpa melihat korbannya.

Kulihat sosok berambut silver yang terkapar dan mengeluarkan banyak darah, apalagi di bagian kaki kanannya. Aku tidak tahu kalau Violet punya hairspray silver.

"Lee Chaolan!" Seorang berambut panjang yang dikuncir ekor kuda berteriak dan berjalan mendekati korban kecelakaan itu.

Hah? Kenapa orang itu memanggilnya Lee Chaolan?

"Permisi, dia bukan Lee Chaolan, dia temanku, Violet." Kataku, meyakinkan orang itu.

"Violet? Bukan, dia Lee Chaolan. Dia murid saya." Kata orang itu.

Aku masih tidak percaya dengan perkataannya, kulihat kacamatanya yang retak dan... astaga! Kacamatanya tidak ada ukurannya. Violet tidak mungkin memakai benda macam ini kan? Bukankah seharusnya Violet memakai kacamata yang ada ukurannya?

Jadi… yang selama ini sekamar denganku dan yang selama ini nge-dance bersamaku bukan Violet. Pantas saja dia meninggalkan matematika dan langsung pintar nge-dance.

"Saya akan menghubungi ayahnya. Beliau berhak tahu mengenai hal ini." Orang itu mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Anda mengenal ayahnya?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja. Karena ayahnya adalah atasanku." Jelas orang itu. "Sekarang, cepat kamu hubungi ambulance dari Tokyo General Hospital! Itu rumah sakit terbagus di Tokyo."

Kemudian orang itu mencatat sederet nomor di ponselku. Kemudian aku menghubunginya.

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

Udah nemu kan sifat perhatian dari seorang Lei Wulong? :D

Btw, situasi lombanya sama selingannya (yang ada Li Syaorannya itu lho) itu **Hatake ChiLd** yang nyaranin. Hehe.. makasih ya.. (Makasih juga buat **CLAMP **soalnya udah bikin karakter yang namanya mirip sama kakak gue itu, jadi bisa diplesetin *plak*)

Last but not least *sok inggris* RnR please…


	5. The Truth

**Author's Note:**

Pertama-tama.. selamat buat semua yang lulus UN! Semoga kalian semua sukses di jenjang berikutnya!

Oke, ini chapter terakhir.

Udahlah itu aja. Langsung dimulai ya.

* * *

><p>Tekken © Namco<p>

SWITCH! © Livia Hederstein

Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, POV bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu

Don't like, don't read

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 5: The Truth<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Kriiiinnngg…" Telepon keluarga Mishima berbunyi dari ruang tengah.

"Lars, kau yang angkat." Kata Kazuya sambil meneguk kopinya.

"Seenaknya menyuruh orang. Kazuya nii-san sendiri saja yang angkat." Protes Lars sambil melahap roti bakarnya.

"Huh, kalau begitu Lee saja deh." Kazuya menjawab dengan malas.

"Lee nii-san kan sedang mandi."

"Oh iya. Aku lupa."

"Dasar kalian anak-anak malas semuanya. Biar ayah saja yang angkat." Heihachi menaruh korannya dan mengangkat telepon.

"Halo, di sini kediaman Mishima. Dengan siapa saya bicara?" Kata Heihachi.

"Heihachi-sama, Lei Wulong di sini." Kata Lei.

"Ya, ada apa Lei?" Tanya Heihachi.

"Begini. S..s..saat ini..L...Lee.." Lei tergagap.

"Ada apa dengan Lee?"

"Lee kecelakaan, Heihachi-sama!" Mendadak suara Lei menjadi lantang

"Apa? Lee kecelakaan?" Kata Heihachi, tidak kalah lantangnya.

Mendengar hal itu, Kazuya langsung menyemburkan kopinya dan Lars tersedak.

"Benar, Heihachi-sama. Dia akan dibawa ke Tokyo General Hospital."

"Anda jangan berbohong, ya. Sekarang Lee sedang mandi." Jawab Heihachi dengan nada agak marah.

"Tapi, saya melihatnya dengan mata kepala saya sendiri!" Lei mencoba meyakinkan.

"Hm. Baiklah nanti saya akan ke sana."

Setelah Heihachi menutup telepon, Kazuya dan Lars menghampirinya.

"Ayah, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Tanya Kazuya.

"Ini tidak mungkin kan?" Tanya Lars.

"Begini, anak-anak, bagaimana kalau kita selidiki kamarnya. Kita harus pastikan bahwa Lee ada di sini."

Kazuya dan Lars menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

**.**

"Lee belum selesai mandi. Kita tunggu saja dulu." Kata Heihachi setelah mendapati kamar anak angkatnya yang kosong.

"Ayah, Kazuya nii-san, lihat ini!" Kata Lars.

Lars menunjukkan sekaleng hairspray berwarna silver yang tergeletak di samping ransel Lee.

"Hairspray? Warna silver? Bukankah rambut Lee sudah silver?" Tanya Kazuya heran.

"Dan coba lihat ini." Heihachi sepertinya menemukan sesuatu di meja belajar Lee.

"Lensa kontak?" Kata Kazuya.

"Warna coklat?" Sambung Lars. "Warna mata Lee nii-san kan sudah coklat?"

"Jangan-jangan, ada orang asing yang menyamar sebagai Lee di rumah kita." Kazuya mengambil kesimpulan. "Dia mungkin ingin berbuat jahat di rumah kita."

"Dan barangkali dia yang menyuruh kaki tangannya untuk membuat Lee nii-san kecelakaan tadi." Kata Lars.

"Bisa jadi. Mari kita temukan kebenarannya nanti." Kata Kazuya.

**-oOo-**

**Violet's POV**

Sesudah keramas, aku memakai kacamata minusku. Karena aku bermaksud memakai hairspray dan lensa kontak di kamar saja. Toh semua keluarga Lee jarang masuk ke kamarku.

Ketika aku membuka pintu kamar, aku dikejutkan oleh tiga sosok yang sudah berada di kamarku. Dua diantara mereka memegang benda-benda rahasiaku. Sedangkan aku, kini berpenampilan sebagai diriku sendiri, bukan sebagai Lee.

"Baiklah orang asing yang mirip Lee, siapa kau dan sejak kapan kau menyelinap di rumah kami?" Kata Heihachi.

"Eh.. anu… itu.. aku.." Aku tergagap.

"Dan bisakah kau jelaskan ini, orang asing?" Kata Heihachi lagi dengan menunjukkan lensa kontakku.

"Bisakah kau jelaskan ini juga, kakakku yang palsu?" Lars menyodorkan kaleng hairspray di depan hidungku.

"Apakah kau menyamar menjadi Lee untuk merencanakan kejahatan di sini? Apakah kau memanggil kaki tanganmu untuk membuat Lee kecelakaan, begitu?" Bentak Kazuya.

"Lee.. kecelakaan?" Tanyaku tak percaya.

"Iya!" Jawab ketiganya bersamaan.

" Sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Kamu jangan sok perhatian ya! Padahal kamu kan yang menyebabkan dia kecelakaan?" Lars setengah membentak.

"Kalian bicara apa? Aku sama sekali tidak merencanakan kejahatan di sini. Aku juga tidak menyuruh kaki tanganku untuk mencelakai Lee. Aku bahkan tidak punya kaki tangan."

Lalu aku menjelaskan dari A sampai Z siapa aku sebenarnya dan mengapa aku bertukar tempat dengan Lee.

"Jadi begitu." Kata Heihachi. "Aku nanti harus minta maaf dengan Lee karena memaksakan kehendaknya."

"Pantas saja Lee nii-san tiba-tiba suka matematika." Kata Lars.

"Ayah, kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang. Kita harus menjenguk Lee." Kata Kazuya.

**-oOo-**

Kami sudah sampai di depan kamar Lee. Di sana sudah ada Sergei.

"Violet! Kamu Violet yang sesungguhnya kan?" Kata Sergei begitu aku membuka pintu.

"Iya, tentu saja ini aku." Kataku.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Mereka ini siapa?"

"Kami akan menjenguk Lee. Mereka ini keluarganya."

"Lee? Oh orang yang menyamar sebagai kamu, yang kecelakaan itu. Bagaimana kau bisa bersama mereka?"

Aku menjelaskan padanya tentang pertukaranku dan Lee.

"Jadi begitu." Katanya.

"Kenapa kau di luar?" Tanya Kazuya.

"Dokter masih memeriksanya. Kita diminta untuk menunggu di sini." Jawab Sergei.

Kami semua mengangguk.

"Dan lagi, pria yang rambutnya dikuncir tadi katanya ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikannya. Jadi, beliau tidak bisa ikut ke sini." Jelas Sergei.

Krek. Pintu dibuka. Setelah itu keluar seorang dokter yang memeriksa Lee.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak saya, dokter?" Tanya Heihachi.

"Anak anda mengeluarkan banyak darah." Jelas dokter itu. "Tapi jangan khawatir, karena kami sudah memberinya transfusi darah."

"Lalu?" Tanya Heihachi lagi.

"Kepalanya luka ringan, kedua tangannya tergores dan kedua kakinya luka parah, apalagi kaki kanannya. Dengan berat hati, saya mengatakan bahwa.. bahwa…" Dokter itu tidak meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Bahwa apa, dokter?"

"Anak anda sekarang sedang mengalami masa kritis."

Semuanya, termasuk aku berjengit.

"Masa… kritis?" Tanya Heihachi.

Dokter itu mengangguk. "Bantulah dia dengan doa. Besok sore, saya akan memeriksanya kembali."

Heihachi mengangguk.

**-oOo-**

**Normal POV**

Lee terbaring lemah di ranjangnya, dengan kepala, kedua lengan bagian atas dan kedua kaki diperban. Sekarang ia diberi infus dan transfusi darah.

"Violet," Panggil Sergei.

"Ada apa?" Jawab Violet.

"Aku mau minta maaf. Seharusnya aku tidak memaksamu ikut lomba dance."

"Tidak apa. Yang penting kamu sudah menang." Kata Violet.

"Tapi yang nge-dance bersamaku bukan kamu, melainkan Lee."

"Tak ada yang mengira itu bukan aku kan?"

"Iya sih." Kata Sergei lemas.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Violet berbunyi. Ia dengan hati-hati mengambilnya dari kantong celana Lee. (Violet dan Lee bertukar ponsel dan dompet, supaya tidak ketahuan) lalu aku mengembalikan dompet dan ponselnya.

Di layar ponselnya tertulis: MOM.

"Halo. Apa? Besok? Tidak bisa ditunda, Mom? Baik."

"Maaf semuanya," kata Violet. "Tapi aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Lars.

"Besok ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan… di London."

"Apa? Kapan kamu kembali ke Tokyo?" Tanya Sergei.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi kemungkinan besar aku tidak akan kembali."

"Waduh, lalu di kost aku nanti sendirian, dong." Sergei kecewa.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Sergei." Kata Violet. "Sudahlah, aku harus pesan tiket pesawat ke London untuk besok secepatnya, lalu mengepak barang-barangku."

**-oOo-**

_Keesokan harinya…_

**Lee's POV**

Kubuka mataku perlahan-lahan, pertama-tama terasa buram, tapi lama-kelamaan menjadi semakin jelas. Yang pertama kulihat adalah ayah yang kini duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Ayah, di mana aku?" Tanyaku.

"Lee, kau sudah sadar ternyata." Kata ayah lembut."Kamu di rumah sakit. Kemarin kamu kecelakaan."

"Ah, benar. Yang terakhir kuingat adalah saat aku dan Sergei akan membeli CD. Lalu aku… aku tidak ingat lagi."

"CD? Untuk apa kamu membeli celana dalam?"

"Ya ampun, ayah. Bukan CD yang itu. Tapi CD lagu." Kataku.

"Oh, CD lagu toh." Kata ayah. " Oh ya Lee, ayah minta maaf. Tidak seharusnya ayah memaksakan kehendakmu. Gara-gara ayah, semuanya jadi begini."

"Tidak apa, ayah. Semuanya sudah lewat kok."

Ayah tersenyum, "Omong-omong Lee, selamat ulang tahun." Ayah menjabat tanganku.

Oh ya, aku lupa kalau hari ini aku ulang tahun. Lalu pintu terbuka dan muncul Kazuya, Jun (pacar Kazuya) dan Lars yang membawa kue tart coklat dengan lilin berbentuk angka 18.

"Selamat ulang tahun!" Sahut ketiganya bersamaan.

Aku tersenyum.

"Lee, kue ini kami membuatnya bertiga lho." Kata Kazuya.

"Apanya yang dibuat bertiga? Aku yang paling banyak mengerjakannya." Kata Jun. "Lars hanya memasukkannya ke dalam oven. Sedangkan Kazuya hanya menancapkan lilinnya saja."

Lalu kami tertawa bersama.

"Saatnya tiup lilin, Lee." Kazuya menyalakan lilinnya.

Sebelum itu, aku membuat permohonan dalam hati, _'Semoga aku dan Sergei bisa menjadi dancer terkenal, Semoga Violet bisa menjadi ahli matematika yang terkenal juga, dan semoga semua bisa meraih cita-citanya.' _Kataku dalam hati, lalu aku meniup lilin, setelah itu seisi ruangan bertepuk tangan.

Setelah itu aku sadar, ada satu orang yang belum datang di hari istimewaku sekarang. Orang itu adalah…

Terdengar pintu diketuk. Lars, yang berdiri paling dekat dengan pintu, membukanya.

"Violet!" kataku buru-buru.

"Selamat sore, Lee. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" Kata seseorang yang masuk dengan nada ramah.

Ternyata bukan Violet, melainkan seorang dokter yang memeriksaku. Aku langsung kecewa.

"Err.. lebih baik, dokter." Jawabku.

"Oh, hari ini kamu berulang tahun ya?" Kata dokter setelah melihat kue yang dipegang Jun. "Kalau begitu, selamat ya." Dokter itu menjabat tanganku.

"Terima kasih, dokter." Jawabku.

"Lee, ayah lupa memberitahumu. Hari ini, Violet sudah berangkat ke London." Jelas ayah.

"Apa? Kenapa?" Tanyaku, terkejut.

"Ada urusan yang harus diselesaikannya di sana. Kemungkinan besar dia tidak kembali ke Tokyo."

Aku menghela nafas. Lalu aku menoleh melihat meja di sebelah ranjangku. Dompet dan ponselku sudah kembali.

"Maaf, semuanya, kalian diharap untuk meninggalkan ruangan." Kata dokter. "Lee akan saya periksa kembali lebih lanjut."

.

_Beberapa menit kemudian…_

"Dengan berat hati saya mengatakan, bahwa menurut hasil penelitian saya…" Kata dokter.

"Bagaimana hasilnya, dokter?" Potongku buru-buru.

"Rupanya kamu termasuk tipe orang yang terburu-buru, yah?" Dokter itu tersenyum. "Saya lanjutkan, menurut hasil penelitian saya, kaki kananmu harus diamputasi."

Mendengar hal itu, rasanya aku bagaikan disambar petir.

"Apa? Di... diamputasi, dokter?" Tanyaku.

Dokter itu mengangguk. "Kalau tidak, akan berakibat lebih buruk."

"Apa tidak ada cara lain?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Sayangnya tidak."

"Kalau begitu… berarti aku sudah tidak bisa nge-dance lagi, dong?"

"Maaf sekali. Itulah cara yang terbaik supaya lukamu tidak bertambah parah."

"Oh tidak." Kataku sambil menepuk jidatku. Tak terasa air mataku menetes. Sejak kapan aku yang excellent berubah menjadi cengeng begini?

"Setelah diamputasi, kaki kananmu akan digantikan dengan kaki palsu." Jelas dokter.

"Yang benar, dokter?" Kataku tak percaya.

"Benar, Lee. Setelah kamu memakai kaki palsumu, kamu bisa nge-dance lagi. Asal, kamu mau melatih dirimu menggunakan kaki palsu tersebut."

"Saya janji, dokter. Saya akan berlatih menggunakannya sampai saya bisa nge-dance seperti dulu lagi!" Kataku, dengan nada bersemangat.

"Bagus sekali. Bagaimana kalau proses amputasinya dilakukan nanti malam, tepatnya pukul delapan tepat?" Tanya dokter.

Aku menyetujuinya.

**-oOo-**

_Keesokan harinya…_

Kemarin, proses amputasi dan pemasangan kaki palsunya berjalan dengan lancar. Sekarang aku sedang makan siang di kantin rumah sakit. Tadi aku berjalan dari kamar menuju kantin dengan sedikit susah payah. Menggunakan kaki palsu tidak semudah yang dibayangkan. Untung saja ditemani Sergei, yang berjaga-jaga kalau aku jatuh.

"Sergei, terima kasih atas tawaranmu kemarin malam untuk menemaniku. Kau pasti capek, sepulang sekolah langsung membantuku berjalan dengan kaki palsu ini." Kataku. "Omong-omong, kamu tahu nomor ponselku dari mana?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Justru aku malah senang, bisa membantumu." Kata Sergei sambil memasukkan sesendok nasi dan secuil ayam ke mulutnya. "Dan aku sempat menanyakannya kepada Lars dua hari yang lalu. Supaya aku bisa menghubungimu sewaktu-waktu."

Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat sesuatu, "Oh ya, ponselku tertinggal di kamar."

"Biar kuambilkan saja, tolong titip barang-barangku, yah."

.

Beberapa saat kemudian,Sergei menyerahkan ponselku kepadaku. Setelah aku mendongak, ternyata Sergei juga membawa kotak berwarna violet dengan pita silver.

"Apa itu, Sergei?" Tanyaku.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Rasanya sebelum kita ke kantin kita tidak melihat benda ini kan?" Jelas Sergei. "Hei, ini untukmu, Lee."

Aku cengo. Siapa yang mengirimkan paket untukku? Dengan hati-hati, kubuka kotak itu dan ternyata isinya…

"Ya ampun, Sergei. Lihat ini!" Kataku dengan suara cukup keras, sehingga orang-orang di sekitar kami menoleh ke arah kami.

"Itu kan…" Kata Sergei.

"Kostum Michael Jackson yang langka itu, yang rencananya akan kita pakai waktu lomba." Sambungku. "Hei, kenapa ada dua? Dan ada suratnya juga."

Lalu aku membaca surat itu.

_Dear Lee Chaolan,_

_._

_Selamat ulang tahun, ya! Maaf kalau hadiahnya terlambat. Maaf juga kalau aku tidak pamit kepadamu sebelum aku berangkat ke London._

_Kamu ingat waktu kita di kedai mie Marshall Law dulu? Kamu pernah bilang kalau kostum MJ yang ini tergolong langka. Kebetulan aku melihatnya di toko dekat bandara London, jadi kuhadiahkan untukmu. Siapa tahu kalau ada acara nge-dance lagi kamu bisa memakai kostumnya. Oh ya, dan satunya itu untuk Sergei._

_Ngomong-ngomong soal Sergei, aku titip salam untuknya ya. Salam untuk semua keluargamu juga._

_Yang terakhir, semoga cepat sembuh, ya!_

_._

_Regards,_

_Violet_

**-oOo-**

Dua hari setelah itu, aku sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Dan aku sudah agak terbiasa menggunakan kaki palsuku. Acara dance untuk perayaan ulang tahun sekolah Sergei dibatalkan, diganti acara lain. Sedangkan peserta olimpiade matematika sudah dicarikan pengganti, yaitu yang menduduki juara harapan pertama dengan juara dua dan tiga. Sekarang, ayah sudah tidak marah-marah lagi ketika aku nge-dance di kamarku (akhirnya aku bisa menggunakan kaki palsuku untuk nge-dance). Begitu juga dengan Kazuya dan Lars. Mereka bilang, biarlah aku menjalankan apa yang kuinginkan tanpa ada pemaksaan kehendak.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGUE:<strong>

**Lee's POV**

_7 tahun kemudian… _

Kini aku (dengan kaki palsuku, tentunya), bersama Sergei berada di tengah panggung, mengenakan kostum MJ yang diberikan Violet tujuh tahun lalu. Kami sudah menjadi dancer yang terkenal dan go international. Jadwal kami untuk hari ini adalah untuk tampil di London.

Sekitar lima menit telah berlalu dan alunan musik berhenti. Kami membungkuk pada penonton dan penonton memberikan kami tepuk tangan dan sorakan yang cukup meriah. Tak lupa, aku mengambil mikrofon yang berada paling dekat dengan posisiku dan berkata, _"Thank you. Thank you all. Thank you for your applause."_ Lalu disambut oleh sorakan penonton yang sangat antusias.

.

Setelah acara selesai, Aku dan Sergei keluar dari pintu belakang. Di luar dugaan, kami disambut oleh para fans yang antusias, yang berkerumun di depan pintu dan menghalangi jalan kami menuju tempat kami memarkir mobil. Ada yang meminta tanda tangan, foto bersama, dan lain-lain. Kami meladeni mereka dengan sabar.

Setelah memakan waktu cukup lama, akhirnya kami bisa menuju mobil.

"Tadi itu cukup melelahkan ya, Sergei?" Tanyaku.

"Ambil positifnya, Lee. Itu artinya mereka menyukai penampilan kami." Kata Sergei.

Pada saat aku membuka pintu mobil, ada seseorang (yang sepertinya fans kami) berkata dengan bahasa Inggris di belakangku, "Permisi, bolehkah saya meminta tanda tangan?"

"Bagaimana ini, Sergei? Kita harus cepat menuju hotel kan?" Tanyaku pelan.

Sergei memberikan isyarat bahwa aku harus memberinya tanda tangan.

"Oke." Aku menandatatangani bukunya, lalu aku berkata dalam bahasa Inggris, "Siapa namamu?"

"Violet." Jawabnya.

"Hmm.. Violet ya? Omong-omong, namamu sama seperti nama seorang teman yang kukenal tujuh tahun lalu."

"Dan teman yang kaumaksud adalah aku, Lee Chaolan." Katanya, dalam bahasa Jepang.

Aku mendongak. Di depanku kulihat sosok yang dulu pernah bertukar tempat denganku.

"Violet, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Apa kabar?" Aku memeluknya.

"Aku baik. Sekarang aku menjadi guru matematika SMA. Dan akhirnya kamu memakai baju yang kuberikan ." Katanya, lalu melepaskan pelukan. "Aku ke sini untuk memberi kejutan pada kalian. Di sana terlalu ramai, jadi kutunggu di sini saja."

"Ada yang dicuekin, nih." Kata Sergei tiba-tiba.

"Ah, maaf, Sergei." Kataku.

Aku dan Violet tertawa, Sergei hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang. Besok aku harus mengajar ." Kata Violet.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami kembali ke hotel dulu, ya." Kataku.

"Selamat tinggal, Lee dan Sergei!" Violet melambaikan tangan.

Lalu aku dan Sergei langsung tancap gas ke hotel dan mempersiapkan diri untuk show selanjutnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Yosh! Akhirnya selesaiiii~ *loncatloncatkasur*

Gimana? Gaje kan? :)

Dari salah satu dialognya Lee di sini, ada dialog yang saya ngambil dari ending nya di Tekken 4.  
>(<em>"Thank you. Thank you all. Thank you for your applause.")<em>

Oke, itu aja. Review sangat diperlukan…


End file.
